


I'm gonna teach you a lesson

by polishollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Non vampire au, Smut, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/polishollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough" Carmilla shouted turning around. Her eyes burning with an exciting mix of lust and rage. "You are the one who needs a lesson" She replied to her ex student with a smirk. Her hands gripped at the dirty blonde hair as she pulled her body flush into hers. </p><p>Two part shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura groaned as she watched the class filled with students while she ran just in time for the class. She cursed herself. What a bright idea to take philosophy with the best professor of the whole college. She hurried for a seat spotting one at back of the class. Just as she took her notebook out of her bag, she appeared.

Professor Karnstein.

Leather pants, white button shirt and a tie. She walked with her firm steps towards the desk placed for her. She dropped her bag with a loud sound before crossing her arms and leaning against the table. Then, she sighed. She arched an eyebrow while scanning through the faces. She laughed at few ones and smirked at the frighted one as the front row.

"I would say good morning but no morning is good" she dragged slowly with a shrug. Laura watched everything with her mouth agape. Her piercing black eyes seemed to swallow all the attention in the room. And that voice. That raspy, husky voice instigated a few poor thrown smiles from half of the room.

"You" The professor said with a bored expression pointed at a boy next to the door. "What makes you sit at this spot at this very time?"

"Maybe it's your smile that dragged me here" he said throwing his best smile as he cocked his head. The room fell into silent as she scoffed.

"Ever heard of Sapphos?" She asked with a smirk earning a few wide eyes and a head shake from the boy. "Research so you won't commit that stupid thing again. Alright so I'm just gonna introduce myself" she added sitting at a chair and propping her feet at the table. "I'm Carmilla Karnstein, wrote a few books about philosophy and I may or may not teach the best class you will ever attend. The ladies say I'm the best" she said throwing a smirk at a blonde girl at the front row.

Laura frowned and crossed her arms. Have this woman ever heard about boundaries? Well, she was probably only a few years older than them. Yet she was the best. In the country. She gulped. That woman was dangerously attractive in the worst way ever. Or maybe the best.

"I won't do any dynamics because I don't really care who you are" she said now walking at the stairs. Her steps echoed in the room. "What you do" she added walking at the last aisle. She watched the students with a satisfied expression. Laura held in a breath as the woman got closer to her. "Why you do" she continued slowing her steps. "Or your what you like"

"I'm only concerned" she spoke in a louder tone making people next to Laura flinch. As much as she wanted to hide, she couldn't look away. Her gaze bored into Carmilla's as the woman brought her voice to a lower octave "About what you want" she finished tapping her nails against Laura's desk.

"So, I'm gonna bring a first topic here" she said spinning around and making her way to the front again. As the lips moved and people hurried to take notes, Laura grabbed her pen harder trying to steady her breath. She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't. There was no way that she felt a shiver to that.

So Laura shook her head and kept going. That woman rushed to a point her people had to ask her to slow down yet she had incredibly well based statements. She was impressive. Behind snarky remarks and a personality build on broody and flirty was a woman who seemed to have three hundred years of knowledge. Maybe more.

She didn't scribble at the board or used power point for the simple fact that she wanted them to work for it. She wasn't there to stuff statements inside their heads. She was there to make them question all the statements they already have. For most of the class she had worked on the concept of want and what that meant for them. She said it was just an exercise to see if they could think out of the box. A lot of people tried and to Laura's surprise, she never gave a negative comeback to them.

"I'd very much finish this class with something. Think of something that can be a duality in its own existence and in a train of thought, vanish" she asked earning pleading eyes. People shot answers from Aristoteles to death and she hummed here to there. "You, cupcake" she said pointing at Laura. The young woman felt her palms sweat as an enormous amount of eyes bored into her face.

"Cookies" she answered before the room burst into laughter. Carmilla glared at the students before raising a hand. "I-I mean, they don't really mean anything because they are just cookies but then you remember your childhood, grandma, smells, touches, scenes and growing up weights on you and just as you are about to realize something, the cookie is gone because you swallowed it" she rambled while playing with the pen in her hand. Carmilla stood still for a second as the tiniest of the smiles appeared at her face.

"And that's how you think outside the box" Carmilla said clapping at Laura. Quickly the students followed and Laura flushed red as the sound pounded in her ears. She exchanged a gaze with Carmila who winked at her. "See you next wednesday" she yelled turning to her broody self again.

The students left with whispering and rush to probably next classes but Laura could only hold tight on the strap of her bag. She walked carefully watching Carmilla leaning on her elbow with a lazy expression. She had closed eyes while humming some old rock song Laura tried to recognize. As if sensing the glare, Carmilla opened her eyes.

"You really mean it? I mean, I know you didn't do it for me" she mumbled looking ashamed for even bringing this up to her professor.

"Of course I didn't do it for you. You did it for yourself" she said with a lazy grin. She pushed herself into walking until she stopped in front of the girl. "That doesn't mean I will be satisfied with only that" she finished leaving the tension in the air. Laura gulped down the innuendo as she mumbled an excuse. Her heart betrayed her as she took on last glance at Carmilla before leaving the room.

* * *

 

 

Carmilla walked through the halls with a pained expression. Today was going to be an awfully long day. She woke up with a huge headache to find out she misplaced some of the grades in one of her classes. She cursed herself and crossed her arms tighter. She didn't like that. As much as she took her sweet time grading papers, she didn't like screwing their grades. They worked had for it and she had to admit they weren't completely imbeciles.

"Move, dimwit." She groaned to a student leaning on the closed door of her class. She almost removed the boy with her bare hands but he seemed to take the hint and almost ran to the other direction. She walked without a word inside the full classroom and sighed at the sight of students gazing intently at her.

She opened her bag and searched for its most precious content. Headache pills. She found one and signaled towards a bottle of water from a ginger student in the front row. Their eyes widened and she made an exaggerated gesticulation before getting them to throw the water bottle. She took a large gulp and closed it with firm hands. She sat down and placed her hands on her temples almost shouting at the imbecile students who seemed to think it would be nice to whisper at each other.

"Miss Karnstein?" Asked a light voice. She reluctantly opened her eyes as she recognized its owners. She looked briefly at Laura and fought the urge to smile. The girl looked like a little container of excitement and happiness. She was not one to pay attention to students more than she needed to but that girl was surely... delightful. She unconsciously licked her lips before nodding for the girl to proceed. She watched her tuck a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear and gaze unsurely to the floor as she fumbled her hands with something. Fingers. Carmilla followed the white skin as it lead towards a tall ginger girl wearing vintage glasses. She scoffed. Of course, Hollis would have such a companion.

"Aren't you going to start class?" She asked in a small tone. Carmilla watched as the students' faces filled with relief as someone eased the pression of the question nobody moved a finger to ask. She couldn't stop looking at the joined hands and rolling her eyes. Such a waste. Not that the ginger wasn't a beauty but Carmilla thought Laura was more a... brunette's girl.

"I will start the class when I find it is reasonable" she flatly answered earning a few whispered remarks from students and smirk thrown in Laura's direction. "What is this?" She asked angrily making a few heads snap towards her direction. "High school? At least she had the nerve to ask" Carmilla said with an unamused expression as she put her feet up in the table. She locked eyes with Laura one more time and watched the girl shake her head in disbelief. She seemed disappointed. It's not like Carmilla cared about that. Instead, she shook her head and let her voice fill the room in a powerful tone as she explained the philosopher they would be studying. The whole class was filled with tension as Carmilla only averted her gaze whenever someone asked a question.

Mostly, they were made by Laura. The young woman was seeking desperately to understand each possible aspect of the subject as if daring Carmilla. The professor joined the game and debated eagerly whenever the small hand was raised. Such a delicate hand. She watched as Laura took lungful breaths as she ran through the topics while trying to make her hair fall out of her face. Carmilla licked her lips again. Her fierceness, independent act made something to her. Such a small person filled with so much potential and want to succeed by herself at her own effort. No help, no laziness.

She looked around the room as eyes stared at her. She had spaced out. She quickly tried to recall Laura's question as she watched the girl cross her arms and defiantly smile at her. Such an annoying smile. Carmilla wanted to wipe that smug look out of her face with a bruising kiss. The thought made something inside her brain click and she adopted a professional position. The last minutes of class went faster than she ever imagined and soon she felt herself being stared.

"Hollis" She lazily called without turning her head. She could hear the tapping of her shoes and the puffs the girl was making. A small yet firm hand was placed on her elbow making her turn around.

"Why are you being like that with me?" She demanded with puffed chest. Black eyes followed the movement as they wandered towards slightly exposed cleavage in Laura's V neck stripped shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Carmilla asked back arching an eyebrow and nodding towards the burning contact against her skin. Laura stuffed her hand in her back pocket as she waited for an answer. "Ok, now that we have stipulated teacher-student boundaries, stop with foolish questions"

"I thought you could be civil to me since I'm so invested in your class" Laura commented with an exasperated tone. Carmilla laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you are invested in the wrong stuff" The professor replied with a smirk. She watched as Laura's eyes followed her gaze towards the Amazon standing outside the class with her back to them. Laura's eyes shone with an expression she couldn't quite place. She watched Carmilla with an expression that neared amusement.

"You know" she dragged out playing with the tips of her hair. A finger twirled a strand as she took slow steps towards the brunette. She stood closer, leaning slightly as her mouth connected with the skin of Carmilla's ear in a hot breath. "You would be surprised with the things I can be invested in" she whispered before walking outside without a word. Carmilla stood there. Unsteady breath, fingers wrapped around the edge of the table and a frustrated expression.

* * *

 

 

Laura felt her eyelids drop heavier. She drank another cup of coffee. Her mouth quirked downwards at the taste. She liked sweet beverages but her body needed to stay awake. Her paper was due in two days an she had been having trouble with transporting her ideas to the paper.

Carmilla had gave them a huge projecting working with the philosophers she had talked about along with five different topics. They had to choose one and start the essay working on explaining that idea using the works of the said philosophers, making points of comparison and contrast and then finish the essay with their own development of the idea.

Laura had done the first part in a impressive time. She used her notes combined with Danny's to get through a large range of points. Danny's boyfriends Kirsch was the son of a philosophy major. That's why Danny notes helped her complement her paper. She rolled her eyes reminding herself of the incident with Carmilla and Danny. Was that jealousy?

No, it couldn't. Carmilla wouldn't be doing that just because of her. She rubbed her temples and scolded herself. Professor Karnstein, not Carmilla. Laura needed to know her place, yet, something told her that they had already crossed that line. She was trying to convince herself it was just an intellectual crush but her mind would always lead her to the first class. Want.

The more classes she attended, the longer she would spend thinking about how would it feel to hear that raspy voice against her ear. She watched thin pale fingers gliding along the surface of her desk and cross her legs together in an attempt to stop herself from thinking about how would they fill her completely.

Carmilla's personality spurred her on. She wanted to pull her hair and teach her a lesson she would never forget. She wanted to be on top of her and watch all that composed act be turned into a whimpering mass. She wanted to run her tongue along those lips and suck on that beautiful pale neck.

She sighed as her fingers trembled along her keyboard. She glanced at the screen a few times before slamming her laptop shut. Her back connected with her mattress as she tried to get rid of those thoughts. They haunted her. The ghost feeling of her hair before pulled by an angry looking Carmilla. Imaginary moans she wanted to hear in real life as she slammed her fingers inside her. She wanted Carmilla to fuck her. To ravish her, to ease that tension around them by wrapping her beautiful lips around her clit.

Laura moaned as she felt herself getting wet. She closed her eyes and decided to stop fighting the fantasy. Her hands ghosted over the skin of her stomach as she recalled the last class. Carmilla's forceful hit on the table with enthusiasm during her rant. That husky voice, sinful eyes and precise movements brought goosebumps to Laura's skin. Her hand skipped under the waistband of her pants as she thought about the pale skin.

She closed her eyes and imagined bending Carmilla against her table. Spreading her legs apart as she bite on her neck. Running her fingers along her curves and watching her shiver with delight. She moaned as she touched the wet heat between her legs. Her legs trembled slightly as she spread her wetness over her own clit.

Carmilla's smirk appeared in her mind. That stupid overly attractive smirk that she sent whenever she was pleased with an answer. Laura wanted to give them all. She wanted to spread her legs and moan her answers as Carmilla's tongue slowly ran along her wetness. She imagined she would use just the tip of her tongue before delving into her with full want. She would eat Laura like a five course meal and she would pull her hair as she tried to spread her legs wider.

"Carmilla" she moaned as she placed a finger inside herself. Her hips met her thrusts as she imagined the scene. Her hands scrapping her scalp as those dark eyes stared at her with raw lust inside them. She wanted to hump on her face and feel herself coating Carmilla's lips with her wetness. Now two fingers picked up their pace as she pictured Carmilla placing a hand on her chest. She was now on her back on top of the table. Her naked legs spread wide as Carmilla ran a hand along her thighs.

She parted them further and delve in again. The angle made her do wonders with those lips and Laura barely could contain her moans. That tongue entered her and pressed against her walls with movements that made her shout things and her back arched. Her legs burned and she brought Carmilla closer. She wanted more, she wanted harder.

Lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard. She lost it. Her fingers delve deeper inside herself as she imagined Carmilla's tongue coated with her wetness bathing her earlobe. "Come for me, cupcake" she said whispering. Laura came with a loud sight as she bite hard on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She needed to do something.

* * *

 

 

Her hands trembled as she took deep breaths. She had been anxious for the past few days unsure of her grade. Carmilla had walked inside the room with her usual blasé expression dropping a large package on the table. The essays. She watched as the woman placed glasses in front of her eyes and slowly turned the package towards her.

"You okay?" Danny whispered placing a hand of her arm. She nodded with a bright smile without turning her attention from the scene. The package was opened and Carmilla picked up the first one checking the grade with the one in some other paper.

"Jonathan White" she called with a loud voice. Laura stood with eyes wide opened as she watched the boy stand up. Jonathan. Non alphabetical order. She could be the last one. For fuck's sake. She wanted her grade. She almost jumped on her seat when some Lauren was called.

"Seventy five" Danny said glancing from her paper to Laura. She was dueling with being proud of herself and being sad for not getting a higher note.

"LaFontaine LaFontaine" Carmilla called with a teasing smile. They walked towards her table with a laugh and high fived the teacher. They quickly went back to their seat grinning at Perry who looked proud of their grade.

"Laura Hollis" was dragged out with a husky tone. Laura stood on shaky legs and walked down the steps. She felt nervous for reasons she couldn't quite understand. That was it. Last day of class and the end of the torture. Her eyes locked with black ones as they watched her with anticipation.

"Congratulations" Carmilla said handing the paper. Laura watched her for a few seconds before their hands touched. Carmilla ran her thumb along the skin softly before returning her gaze to the table. Her hands shoke as she gripped the paper harder. She stole a few more glances before returning to her seat.

Ninety five.

She searched frantically for notes or anything but there was only a few lines above the text.

'Good job Laura. I hope you push yourself harder in the next time. You have a lot of potential. Hope to talk with journalist Hollis soon.  
Carmilla Karnstein'

She reread the letters a few times. The neat cursive raised her temper. She stared at the professor in disbelief. Ninety five? Really? She deserved a hundred. She groaned loudly and slammed her paper inside her bag as Danny called for her. She paced on the steps before walking outside without a word.

She was mad. Mad indeed. Carmilla had decided to ruin a paper grade over some ridiculous attempt to give encouragement to her. Laura Hollis didn't need encouragement. She needed rewards over her hard work.  
She shook her head as she closed the door of one stall in the bathroom.

She took deep breaths. Was that a punishment? She took points over the times Laura spent roaming her eyes over her exposed skin? Over the times she imagined nipping at that perfect jaw. Laura groaned and let her forehead rest on the wall.

Those black eyes bored into her soul. She felt a familiar ache between her legs. That voice saying congratulations, those fingers running along the paper. She cursed herself for being aroused again. She shook her head. She was mad. She went back to her room and slammed her door shut.

She sat down and spent an hour going over her essay again. She looked for mistakes and formed a perfect speech to defend those five points. It was matter of honor. She had put up with Carmilla's dirty glances at her and Danny and with her snarky remarks. She stormed towards the building with purposed. She wanted to look into those eyes again and demand an answer. She wanted a reaction out of that blasé face.

"What?" Carmilla asked in a bored tone as Laura stormed inside the professor Karnstein's room. She glanced at a clock on the wall and rolled her eyes at the unmoving girl. "Please be quick, I need to pack my things and lock the building" she added earning a closed door. Laura walked the few steps towards her desk throwing the paper on top of it.

"Why ninety five?" She asked crossing her arms. Carmilla exhaled loudly and glanced at her with tired eyes.

"Really, cupcake?" Carmilla asked closing her laptop and packing it inside a bag. She placed her bag on the floor and watched Laura's expression with curiosity. "If i give you those five points, will you disappear?"

"Ugh" Laura groaned balling her hands into fists. "Why are you always like this? You are so-"

"So what, cupcake?" Carmilla asked standing up. She smirked and walked towards Laura.

"Infuriating" Laura answered with red cheeks.

"The class ended. You are no longer my student. There is nothing I can do" Carmilla said with a delighted gaze. She watched as the girl furiously grabbed the paper and turned towards the exit. She laughed and turned her back towards the table.

"No" Laura said through gritted teeth as she hastily spun Carmilla around. She eyed the older woman intently before pressing her into the desk. "Now that I'm no longer your student, you should know a few things" she added running a hand along Carmilla's front.

"You are disrespectful, broody and inconsiderate for no reason" she continued tracing the buttons of Carmilla's white shirt. She hooked a finger around the first one taking a deep breath. She had a second to back out. No. She was going after her desire. "Yet I couldn't stop imagining"

"Imagining?" Carmilla asked with a gulp.

"Spreading my legs wide for you" Laura said with a whisper. She watched Carmilla's eyes lustfully turn into pools of black. In a swift motion, buttons flew everywhere and Carmilla jaw fell as she watched Laura gripping the fabric hard in her hands.

Small hands took their time discarding the shirt as brown eyes devoured the sight of barely exposed breasts. Laura sighed at the look of the marble skin and ran a finger slowly making goosebumps appear on its path.

"Always making snarky remarks" Laura lazily commented as her hand lose itself inside Carmilla's hair tightly gripping it. She pulled at it forcefully and Carmilla closed her eyes with a moan. "You think you are the best, don't you?" She asked grabbing Carmilla's hips with one hand.

"Let's see if you are" Laura completed turning the professor around. A hand pulled lightly at the black hair as the other pressed Carmilla against the desk. She watched with amusement the woman taking deep breaths as she gripped the edge of her desk. Laura smiled as she ran her tongue along Carmilla's spine stopping at the bra.

"H-holis" The brunette tried to mutter as Laura unclasped her bra and threw it behind her back. Carmilla moaned as her bare breasts came in contact with the cold surface.

"Oh, no cupcake anymore?" Laura asked in a mocking tone as she spread her legs apart. Her lips wrapped around Carmilla's earlobe as her hands fumbled with the button of her pants. Slowly, she pulled the fabric down running her nails sighing at the faint red marks.  
She watched the woman bent on the table in front of her. Such a sight. She threw her own jeans to her floor before pressing herself hard into Carmilla.

"Professor Karnstein" she moaned as she grind her hips against the ass in front of her. "So composed, so full of bright stateme-"

"Enough" Carmilla shouted turning around. Her eyes burning with an exciting mix of lust and rage. "You are the one who needs a lesson" She replied to her ex student with a smirk. Her hands gripped at the dirty blonde hair as she pulled her body flush into hers. Her hand found the smooth skin of Laura's ass as she pressed one thigh between her legs. "Such a good student, begging to learn" she filthily whispered as her nails raked and she made the girl grind hard. "So eager to please" she added before wrapping her lips on the skin of Laura's neck. She broke apart and threw all the stuff on top of her desk into the floor. She smirked as she lowered Laura's body on top of it. She crawled the body with the elegance of a cat.

"Let's see how you go in this one" she whispered as she took soft lips into her own. Both sighed at the contact but Laura wanted more. She ran her tongue along Carmilla's bottom lip but she denied access. Laura grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her further into her. Their tongues met and she moaned loudly. Hands roamed, pulled and scratched as they grind on each other.

"Fucking a student, what a shame" Laura whispered as their mouths broke apart. She grinned as white teeth pulled at the skin of her neck and arched her back. Carmilla simply smirked and stood on her knees slowly going towards the end of the table.

"I'm not even started with you, cupcake" she said running her hands over Laura's underwear which was removed in a precise movement. Carmilla spread her legs and licked her lips at the wetness she found there. She inhaled deeply and locked eyes with Laura. "But if you think it's such a shame, I'll make sure everybody knows I'm fucking you" she completed before teasingly running a tongue along her slit.

"Fuck" Laura moaned as the tongue traced patterns through her wetness. The touch was so soft that she barely could feel it. The tip of the tongue ran around her clit and she felt her hips trying to raise from the table. She cursed again and lifted her lips an attempt to grind against those lips. The sound of Carmilla slamming her back into the surface filled the room and she moaned loudly at the feeling of lips sucking on her clit.

"Carmilla" she demanded gripping the black hair and pulling her closer. Her legs were sweating and she couldn't fight the scream when a tongue entered her. She felt Carmilla's tongue caressing her walls as she contracted with a moan.

"What?" She said as Carmilla retrieved to her original position.

"Wouldn't you love that?" She asked running her hands on Laura's quivering thighs as the girl arched an eyebrow. "Me one my knees, pleasing you" she added before running her tongue over the wet heat again, making Laura's eyes snap shut. A warm tongue bathed her exposed skin as her shirt was pulled from her body. Carmilla captured her lips in a bruising kiss as she inserted a finger slowly inside her wanting to feel Laura desperately trying to grind on it.

"Carmilla" Laura groaned raising her hips in harsh movements. The professor laughed hotly against her ear as she pushed three fingers inside Laura. "Fuck me" Laura pleaded pulling her hair as Carmilla pushed in and out of her. Their foreheads touched and Carmilla's eyes burned with want. Her movements quickened as she watched the younger woman fall apart. Laura panted and brought their lips together in a deep kiss that swallowed her scream as she trembled against Carmilla's hand.

"Carm" she whimpered opening her eyes. They gazed intently at each other before a fond smile took over Carmilla's face. She caressed her cheek and dropped a sweet kiss before scrambling to get her clothes. She searched frantically for her panties as a pair of hands wrapped around waist.

"Huh, your lesson is not finished here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content

_**Part 2**_  
  
"So, what did you do about your grade?" Danny asked shoving a forkful of pie inside her mouth. She chewed while looking expectantly at Laura.  
  
"Complain" Laura answered giving Danny thumbs down as if nothing had gone from them. If only they knew... She had been fucking and being fucked by the philosophy teacher basically everyday of the week.  
  
"So, nothing?" Danny pressed on before taking a gulp of her drink. Laura shook her head and glanced at the door for a second. She broke into a relieved smile as the red haired changed the topic.  
  
"And Perry looked so pissed at LaFontaine I thought she was going to slap them" Danny finishing the story chuckling. She excused herself and exited the table with slow steps towards the bathroom. Laura sighed as she watched her phone lit up with a new message from Carmilla. She knew exactly what that mean but she wasn't going to answer.  
  
She wasn't feeling like feeding the ego of the professor so she chose to place it on the table and ignore it. A new text and she rolled her eyes. She figured by the time that the professor must be heading off her building. Laura smiled as Danny returned with a smile.  
  
"I'm thinking about picking up Anthropology" Laura commented eating a bite of her pie. Danny hummed and nodded for her to continue. "But I don't really want to stuff myself with classes and not have time to do my essays and study" she added as her phone buzzed.  
  
"I think it's important to focus on doing your best but it really gets hard when you have so much in your hands" Danny agreed with a smile. Another buzz. The sound of the vibration continued against the surface and Laura rolled her eyes at the 'CK' in the screen.   
  
"I know but I need to trust myself, right? It's all about efforts" she retorted placing a hand on top of the device.  
  
"You should take it" Danny commented finishing her meal as the phone vibrated again. "Ice cream?" She asked meeting an enthusiastic from Laura. As Danny called the waiter, Laura unblocked her screen.  
  
'Again with the giant?' she read with a frown. She glanced at the door and watched Carmilla slowly entering the place with a devious smirk. Laura smiled a tight lipped smile as Danny caught the sight of the older woman.  
  
"Professor Karnstein!" She exclaimed with a wide smile and Carmilla took that as an invitation to join the table. She sat next to Laura barely making eye contact with the dirty blonde woman. "How are you today?" Danny politely asked offering the menu to Carmilla.  
  
"I feel fantastic today. What about you, Lawrence?" She asked with an intense gaze towards the menu. Laura fumbled with her napkin as she tried not to think of how wrong this whole situation could go.   
  
"Good. How do you feel now that you took more classes?" Danny asked seemed to be actually interested in the topic. Carmilla dropped the menu and smiled at the girl.  
  
"As conflictuous as it might be when it comes to time, I'm enjoying it very much. Thanks for asking" she replied with a charming smile and Laura gasped. Both women looked at Laura curiously as the girl swallowed feeling uneasy.  
  
"What's up, Laur?" Danny asked in a concerned tone and Laura just shrugged. She side eyed Carmilla who seemed to engross in a deep conversation with Danny about Sartre. Laura nodded not actually paying attention as a sinfully experienced hand roamed along her thigh under the fabric of her dress.  
  
She wanted to protest or to stop but that touch was too familiar. So painfully welcome to her burning skin. She watched Carmilla's smirk as she slightly parted her legs. Short nails raked in a teasing movement and Laura fought the urge to whimper. She focused her gaze on Danny as the girl moved her hands frantically trying to prove her point.  
  
"Don't you think so, Laura?" Danny asked making Laura gulp. She stared at the red haired blankly before shrugging. "Come on, you wrote an essay about this last semester" Danny pointed out with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I know" Laura said tapping her fingers against the table as Carmilla's hand got dangerously closer to her underwear. "I'm not so sure about my opinion in this since I barely remember the research I did" she tried to argument not really knowing what they were talking about. She closed her eyes for a second as skilled fingers grazed the wet spot in her underwear. She blushed furiously as Carmilla sent a barely noticeable wink towards her.  
  
"You don't remember?" Danny asked in a mocking tone. "You spent months talking nonstop about how the administration seemed to do nothing about the student body and how that helped to create an environment in which everyone felt like they were on its own here." She added clarifying the subject for Laura. The waiter returned with their bowls and Laura watched Carmilla order something. She spoke clearly meeting each word with a press of her fingers against Laura's clit.  
  
"I really doubt something is gonna change if people just nod at every decision of the dean" Laura tried picking up a spoon of ice cream. She placed it inside her mouth and moaned lowly.  
  
"I'll never understand your passion with chocolate" Danny commented with a grin and Laura gave her a tight lipped smile. She was pretty much masquerading her moan since the brunette had decided to run lazy circles around her clit.   
  
"I t-think we need more" Laura said edging her voice on the last word. Carmilla hid her smirk behind her free hand as Danny tilted her head in confusion. "W-we need more representation" she added with a smile. Her breath hitched as her underwear was pushed to the side and light fingertips came in contact with her wetness.  
  
"Do you mean a student representation?" Danny asked deep in thought. Laura nodded eagerly and her hips flung forward in an attempt to get more of Carmilla. Danny talked about the issue and Laura nodded absently as she spread her legs wider for the brunette.  
  
"Wwe n-need to be inside" she muttered with a nervous tone. "I mean, inside the administration. We need to have a voice that go to meetings or at least speak a little bit of the issues that corner us all the time" she finished in a high pitched tone as a finger entered her in a swift motion. She looked at Carmilla who had her head resting against an open palm watching her expression. "I-i... W-we... What do you think Carmilla?" Laura said in a hurried tone.  
  
"I think its important to have your eyes open since you feel so neglected" Carmilla reasoned with a neutral tone. Laura gripped the table hard as she tried to stop her hips from swaying on Carmilla's finger. She jumped slightly as another finger entered her. The pressure was perfect. Her slick walls were lightly stretched by the brunette's non stopping fingers.  
  
She almost sighed in relief as Danny's phone ringed. The woman excused herself and picked it up with a grin. Laura let a hand fall to her lap and grabbed Carmilla's arm. Her nails dig hard on the skin as she felt the thrusts became harder. The position didn't allow much movement but the fingers curling against her sweet spot were driving her crazy.  
  
Her eyes shot open at the emptiness. She panted hard and watched Carmilla picking up a spoon and take her sweet time eating the ice cream that just arrived for her. She faked dropped a bit in her fingers and made a show of licking her fingers looking at Laura. Laura clenched her legs shut and bit back a moan.  
  
"Laur, you okay?" Danny asked placing her phone inside her purse.  
  
"Marvelous. I feel marvelous." Laura muttered with an angry tone.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carmilla moaned as her back hit the door. She watched Laura's hungry gaze ran along her form. Small hands gripped at her shoulders preventing any kind of touch between their bodies. She saw the younger woman lick her lips and smirk. Carmilla gulped.  
  
"You know that was inappropriate, right?" Laura asked running a finger over Carmilla's collarbone. The brunette bit back a grin as she nodded. Laura shook her head and descended her fingers. They trailed lazily along heaving chest before moving towards a taut stomach. "The things you do to me" Laura whispered leaning her hand next to Carmilla's head. "I was so wet" She added before wrapping her lips around Carmilla's earlobe.  
  
Her fingers slowly turned around and she opened her palm to meet Carmilla's core through her clothes. "Gosh, I can feel your warmth" Laura moaned slightly moving her hand in slow circles. Carmilla clenched her eyes shut and tilted her head back as a tongue found its way along her neck. "You like to tease, don't you?" Laura rhetorically asked while sucking behind her ear. Her hands quickly opened the button of Carmilla's pants as she pressed her body fully into the brunette.  
  
"You liked that" Laura simply stated gazing intently at dark orbs. "Fucking me under a table" She continued slipping her hand inside Carmilla's pants. She moaned at the wetness she found. Her fingers roamed in a slow and teasing movement as Carmilla whimpered. Laura slid her free hand through dark hair pulling her for a bruising kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Laura pressed herself harder into the girl as she slid a finger inside.  
  
"Cupcake" Carmilla moaned feeling her legs trembling with want. Laura laughed and thrusted hard into her. She kept her finger buried inside Carmilla watching the brunette panting hard.  
  
"That's. Not. My. Name." She said meeting each words with a hard thrust and a curl of her finger. Carmilla's nails raked along the surface of her door as the touch brought her to an unbelievable heat. It was barely anything and Laura was enjoying teasing her.  
  
"Y-you deserved it." Carmilla managed to mumble. Laura stopped her movements and arched an eyebrow. Her hand slid up and Carmilla bit her lip missing the touch.  Her wetness was spread as fingers travelled along her skin. She almost forget her words. Almost. "Y-you were obviously ignoring me" she completed with a sigh.  
  
Laura stood still with an amused expression before gripping hard the collar of her shirt. She gripped Carmilla hard and kissed her with everything she had. Her tongue possessed that mouth she loved so much and soon Carmilla found herself in a familiar position. Hips pressed into her ass as firm hands slid her arms along the table.  
  
"Do you know why I love this position so much?" She asked in a sultry tone and Carmilla tried to contain her hips that were moving at their own wish towards Laura's center. "You have no control" Laura whispered shamelessly moving her hands towards Carmilla's breast. She pressed her palms against hard nipples through the fabric and circled making Carmilla whimper.  
  
"Laura" Carmilla muttered through clenched teeth. "Stop fucking teasing" She said with a hard expression as the woman laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Laura asked in a tone that left no room for discussion. One of her hands pulled at silky black hair and she pressed her hips hard into Carmilla's. The brunette hissed at the light pain as Laura breathed on her ear. "Do you really think you are in position to order something, cupcake?" Laura said teasing the hem of her pants. She popped the button up and made a show of sliding them down Carmilla's legs.  
  
She turned the other woman hastily and lifted her on top of the table. "Quiet" She instructed capturing soft lips in a messy kiss. She pushed Carmilla into the surface and pressed her down with a threatening expression. Carmilla leaned on her elbows and watched as Laura took her sweet time discarding her clothes. She flipped her hair to one side and left her neck exposed making the brunette lick her lips. She wore a predatory grin as she climbed on Carmilla's lap straddling her.  
  
"You didn't finish me" she commented parting her legs slowly. Dark eyes followed the movement before Laura grabbed her chin and forced it upwards. They locked eyes and Laura licked Carmilla's bottom lip before taking a bite of it. She hummed lowly before assaulting the mouth with her tongue. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss as her hips grew closer to Carmilla's.  
  
"So I'm gonna do it myself" Laura finished with a smirk as Carmilla's jaw fell. A red tongue ran along a bottom lip while Laura trailed a hand along soft skin of her own body. "Hands off" she commanded with a glared before Carmilla could even touch her legs. Carmilla whimpered watching Laura run two fingers through her folds.   
  
Laura closed her eyes and parted her legs wider. She spread the wetness along her clit moaning at the feeling. She could feel Carmilla's gaze burning holes into her skin. Her free hand wrapped around one of her breasts and she played with her nipple while grinding her hips. "Fuck" she said as the circles around her clit grew tighter.   
  
"Laura, please" Carmilla pleaded making Laura open her eyes. The younger woman watched the lustful eyes and how hard Carmilla was gripping the table to prevent herself from touching her. Laura lick her lips and grabbed Carmilla's shirt clutching the material into her hand. She used it as leverage to ascend her body as two fingers slid inside herself.  
  
"Oh my... fuck" Carmilla moaned watching the girl grind her hips into her hand as she pressed her hand against Carmilla's chest. She leaned further into her elbows to get a better look of the scene. Laura. Always perfect and rambling angel fucking herself on her lap. She moaned at the sight and Laura moaned louder throwing her head back. The dirty blonde woman seemed to be close and Carmilla wanted to clamp her legs shut. She saw the wetness slightly running down her hand and she could feel the heat so close to her own covered center. Carmilla was losing it. She wanted to touch Laura.  
  
"Carmilla" she heard Laura moan on top of her. Her pace was frantic, she was curling her fingers inside herself with want as she locked eyes with black pools of lust. She grind faster running her other hand towards Carmilla's neck. She raked her nails along the pale skin of her neck before grabbing her hair. She pulled Carmilla's mouth towards her skin with a harsh movement and moaned loudly as a tongue licked a path before teeth sunk into her skin. She could feel her legs quivering and her walls growing impossibly tighter. She moaned at the bites and curler the fingers harder inside her as she felt Carmilla suck on her pulse point. Her heart was pounding and Carmilla's eagerness in marking her sent her over the edge. She came screaming Carmilla's name as her hips moved uncontrollable to ride her orgasm out.   
  
"I-I'm not finished" She said after a minute trying to steady her breath. She watched Carmilla and almost laughed. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. Laura stood on shaky legs whimpering after removing her fingers and Carmilla flung forwards receiving a push from Laura. "I want you on your knees for me" she whispered seductively and Carmilla obliged with a smirk. Whatever order she was supposed to make was forgotten since Carmilla wrapped firm hands around her hips and pulled her in.  
  
"C-Carm" she moaned out as the woman bit her inner thighs. She wasn't supposed to let Carmilla take control but the sensation was too much. An experienced hand wrapped around one of her calves and swiftly brought her leg on top of Carmilla's shoulder. Laura placed a hand on top of the table and Carmilla smirked at the position. Not losing a second more, she licked languidly at Laura's wet center moaning at the taste.   
  
"Fuck" Laura dragged out making Carmilla's center pulse. She moaned louder at the feeling of a slick tongue entering her. Her hand found itself inside black curls as she moved her hips while Carmilla ate her. She leaned her weight on her open palm as Carmilla's tongue adopted a rapid pace. Short nails dig into the flesh of her butt while she moaned repeatedly.   
  
"Carmilla" she begged at the absence of a skilled tongue. Soon lips wrapped around her clit and sucked her. She could no longer think. Her hand pulled Carmilla impossibly closer as she grind her hips on her face. She was so close that it was ridiculous. Carmilla tilted her head again and entered her. She screamed loudly and her walls wrapped around the tongue making Carmilla moan. The vibration made Laura shudder as she gripped on the other woman for dear life.  
  
She slid her body until she was kneeling in front of Carmilla. She kissed her moaning at the tasted coating her lips. Carmilla pushed her into the floor and connecting their bodies. They hastily freed Carmilla from her remaining articles of clothes before Laura changed their positions. She didn't waste time and entered Carmilla with a finger making the brunette drag out a loud moan.  
  
"F-fuck me p-please" Carmilla moaned without any kind of proud. Laura smiled before locking their lips in a hard kiss. She thrusted harder into Carmilla watching as she arched her back. Her lips trailed along pale skin and she stopped at a perky nipple. She wrapped her lips around it and bathed with her tongue earning a loud moan. Nails scraped at her back as she inserted two more  finger inside the tight channel. She sucked on Carmilla's nippled while curling her fingers. She could feel the walls tensing around them and that urged her to slam harder and faster. Laura moaned at the feeling of nails digging into her arms and she thrusted a few more times before Carmilla yelled her name. She helped her ride out and watched a smirk appear on Carmilla's face. It was going to be a long night.  
  


* * *

  
  
"She's banging the teacher" LaFontaine simply said making Perry almost spit her water. "What? Is not that hard to put two and two together" They added taking a bite of their food. Laura felt her cheeks burning as Danny, Perry and Kirsch gazed at her with wide eyes.   
  
"Hey" Laura called out in an offended tone as Danny handed Kirsch a ten dollar bill. He grinned and winked at her before shoving him fork into his mouth in an ungracious manner.  
  
"Excuse him, please" Danny offered with a smile as she slapped the back of his neck.   
  
"Can we change topics? Laura seems to be a little bit exasperated and I don't want anybody fainting on the dinner I planned" Perry said after taking a sip of her water. "Don't you dare exit this table, Laura" She added with a sweet expression and a threatening glare as Laura tried to bury herself in her seat. Dinner flew as usual but Laura felt uneasy. Not for herself but due Carmilla.   
  
Soon she found herself sending the usual text as she made her way towards Carmilla's apartment. The door was opened by a brunette wearing a black silky robe and straight hair. Laura stood with her mouth agape. Carmilla had straightened her hair and looked absolutely delightful.   
  
"Planning on staying all day by the door?" Carmilla asked with a smirk that made Laura's heart skip a beat. She shook her head and entered the place casually throwing her purse at the couch. She followed Carmilla towards the kitchen with a sigh and her hands shook as she tried to organize the thoughts in her head.  
  
"I-we need to t-talk" Laura whispered in a small voice breaking the aura of lust that seem to radiate from Carmilla. Her eyes burned holes into Carmilla's back as the woman moved gracefully around the room. She continued her ministrations never looking at Laura. "I-I- Carmilla, can we talk please?" Laura tried again making the older woman turn towards her. She watched as dark eyes gaze at her full of adoration.   
  
"Hollis" Carmilla whispered with a smile that held the light of a thousand stars. They took the steps towards the bedroom with smiles and Laura shook her head as she sat Carmilla sit down and cross her legs. Laura paced from one side to the other as the brunette watched her with an arched eyebrow.   
  
"M-my friends found out about us and I don't know-what- I mean, it was not my fault! I'm willing to take care of everything this won't leave my friends' mouth but I can't guarantee there won't be consequences by that and I'm terrified so can you please stop smirking at me and say something?" Laura rambled in a hurried tone. Carmilla laughed and extended her hand for the girl. Their eyes locked and Carmilla felt her heart ache at the sight of fear crossing Laura's eyes.   
  
"Do you trust me?" She whispered into the air receiving a nod from Laura. Her robe fell into the floor and Laura tried to avert her glare from the black lingerie clad body. Carmilla grabbed her face with both hands and gently caressed the skin while bringing their lips together. A sweet kiss filled with unspoken promises turned into a panting movement full of intimacy. Laura blinked twice when she noticed that half of her clothes had been discarded and she was on her back against the mattress.  
  
"I have something to tell you" Carmilla whispered on her ear as she felt under the pillow as if looking for something. Laura's chest heaved as Carmilla swung the fabric in front of her. She bite her bottom lip and faintly nodded receiving a predatory look in response. Soon, her vision was pitch black as Carmilla tied the fabric safely behind her eyes asking her if it was comfortable.   
  
"Weeks ago, I got an email" She mumbled straddling Laura's stomach. Laura waited expectantly as her ears captured the noises Carmilla was making. She gasped as the hands were tied to the headboard. "I got a proposition for a new job" Carmilla added running her fingers along the skin of Laura's arm lightly.  
  
"It's as the chief of the philosophy department in another place in this city" She kept whispering against Laura's ear. Laura bite harder on her bottom lip as she felt Carmilla slowly grind on her stomach. The movement was far from where she wanted and a raspy voice in her ear was not helping at all. "I took it" Carmilla simply answered as if it had solved the problem.  
  
Laura laughed at the statement but quickly sucked in a breath as she felt Carmilla dip a finger past her lips. Laura licked it with the tip of her tongue sensing a very familiar flavor. She moaned at the taste of Carmilla's wetness in her mouth. She whimpered at the lack of Carmilla weight and furrowed her brows waiting for the woman. A few seconds later, legs were spread on top of her and she felt Carmilla's wetness on her skin.  
  
Hot bare skin coated in wetness felt absolutely amazing against Carmilla's clit as she grind her hips slowly. She watched Laura frustrated expression as she tugged on the fabric preventing her from touching her. She made a show of swirling her hips moaning her lips parted and her clit was pressed on Laura's stomach. "Carm" she heard Laura plead beneath her. Something about the girl was making her lose it. She had surrender herself completely and that thought made Carmilla heart beat in a incredibly fast pace.  
  
  
"Move in" She whispered without realising as she moved her body to adjust to a new position. Laura’s back arched to the touch and she dragged out a barely audible moan. Carmilla’s hand travelled along the hot skin as her smirk grew. Her short nails scraped and each gasp from Laura felt like a battle won. She wanted to win it every single second. “Move in” She whispered again with a desperate tone as her fingers slid on wet fabric. Laura opened her legs while Carmilla touched her skin of her neck.  
  
"What? W-why?" Laura asked finally noticing the question. It felt heavier, like a demand out of passion. She trembled slightly as Carmilla pressed her fingers harder as if trying to prove a point. Their skin glided and Carmilla laughed a sinfully laugh on her ear. Dark strands of hair fell everywhere as she pushed herself harder into Laura.    
  
"Look cutie, I'm not good with feelings. I'm not asking you to move in so you can be a new piece of furniture. I want to share." She simply stated as her fingers dribbled the underwear. Her hands wrapped around Laura’s jaw and she gripped into the girl. Her hand was placed between their bodies as she grind closing her eyes. “Think about it” she whispered as two fingers entered Laura. “All the places we can fuck” She continued with a sigh as she felt that it wasn’t enough. The heat was too much, the connection was too much. Laura whimpered she felt empty before yelping at the feeling of three fingers filling her in a fast movement.

“Is that too much?” Carmilla asked in a worried tone receiving no protest from the other woman. Her eyes reflected lust as she wrapped her lips around a perky nipple. She thrusted slowly letting Laura get used to the feeling of being stretched further. Her legs wrapped around Laura’s as she matched their paces.

“F-fuck” Laura angrily said trying to lose herself from her restraints. Carmilla bite hard on her neck at the complaining and before she could answer the brunette thrusted faster into her. Carmilla moaned at the feeling of walls wrapping around her in a sensual grip while she spread her wetness along Laura’s skin.

“Harder” Laura begged in a tone that threw her further away from the definition of innocent. Carmilla hastily pulled the blindfold away from her as she connected their foreheads.

“Look at me while I fuck you” she demanded with a smirk as Laura opened her eyes wider, wanting to take Carmilla further inside. They were grinding hard and the brunette couldn’t help but slam harder into the girl. Their pace was sensual and the smell of sex irradiated from them. Brown eyes danced between shameless and innocent and that thought drove Carmilla crazy. She could no longer maintain a steady pace due to Laura placing her thigh firmly between their legs.

“Come on me” Laura begged watching Carmilla swaying her hips along her skin. She could feel the wetness and the press of her clit. Each tremor from Carmilla’s body met a curl of fingers inside her. She felt it approaching and she couldn’t hold it back. Her moans got louder and she thrusted her core ungraciously towards the brunette’s fingers. She watched with intent how Carmilla threw her head back and bite her lips as a she quickened her pace as if her life depended on it. Fingers fucked her faster as Carmilla’s moans grew louder. She could feel the burning and it was strongest than her. All it took to send her over the edge was the sight of Carmilla coming with a loud moan on top of her.

“S-so?” Carmilla asked with a shaky breath and fingers still deep inside Laura. Their tremors still cursing but the curiosity was too much.

“Convince me, teacher” Laura almost purred the last word earning a raised eyebrow from Carmilla. “You still owe me five points” She finished with a grin.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I did it well.  
> callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com  
> love you, Ana.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one: check.


End file.
